One-Minute Melee: Ripper Roo VS Bean the Dynamite
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After being defeated by a penguin from New York, Ripper Roo goes searching for a job... and may have found one in the terms of the Dynamite Plant, which is run by none other than Bean the Dynamite. But before the job can be heard, Ripper Roo must prove his worth by fighting Bean himself! How will both of them fare? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Sonic Fighters, which belongs to Sega, or Crash Bandicoot, which belongs to Activision! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Time for another One-Minute Melee! This time, an old fighter is coming in to fight a new one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where the most fun people have is in the fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Dynamite Plant)**

Inside a factory appropriately named the 'Dynamite Plant', explosives were being set up as a green duck with a red bandana on his neck and red shoes was smiling as he picked up a couple bombs and started juggling them around happily.

"This is the life!" The duck, known as Bean the Dynamite, was laughing as he put the bombs away. "I just love what I do... making bombs and selling or using them for good needs..."

The duck paused as he put his hand on his bill. "But it can get a little lonely in here... I wonder... if only I had someone who understands my love for explosives, what I wouldn't give for th-"

All of a sudden, on cue, the side of the building blew up as Bean turned in excitement. "But what is this?"

To Bean's surprise, a hopping blue kangaroo/dingo like creature with swirling red eyes, glasses, a top hat, a yellow mustache and a white straitjacket came hopping in on his cane as he stopped right in front of the duck. This kangaroo like creature is known as Ripper Roo.

Bean raised an eyebrow as he looked over Ripper Roo. "Hmmm... you know, I think I've seen you somewhere before. Weren't you reported missing on the news?"

Ripper Roo tilted his head in confusion... before letting out some crazy laughs.

Bean paused... then snapped his fingers. "Oh yes, I think I remember you! Ripper Roo, right? You were one of Cortex's failed experiments, right?"

Ripper Roo gave a nod. Bean nodded. "Thought so... so, I haven't heard from you since Eggman and Cortex teamed up and their respective henchmen, including you, were in some epic battle. What have you been up to?"

Ripper Roo started hopping in excitement as he kept laughing. Bean paused. "Uh-huh... you say you were trying to pursue your career in psychology when you somehow ended up in a barrel of TNT and it exploded in your face. And when you woke up last, you remember vague memories of being at an entrance to a zoo where a penguin who's equally as crazy about explosives as you managed to knock you down to a sewer river, where you ended up exiting out of a toilet to a place called, 'The Flower Garden Of Hope', where you caused more damages... and then you exploded yourself and got back to normal, wondering what the heck had happened. With nowhere else to go... you found an application for my place and thought about signing up for a job. Am I right, or am I right?"

Ripper Roo gave a little frown, but gave a nod.

"I thought so!" Bean smiled. "You know, Mr. Roo, I've been looking through your past experiences and I think you may be the right roo for the job!"

Ripper Roo gave a happy hop as he let his tongue stick out and laughed.

"But before I hire you... I want to test something..." Bean said as he motioned over to the blue kangaroo like creature. "Follow me, please."

Ripper Roo raised an eyebrow, but gave a happy grin as he started hopping on his cane yet again, following the green duck to a small arena like area.

"I've heard about how much you tried to beat up Crash with explosives, and that's a pretty good start, I must say!" Bean chuckled as both of them entered into the arena. "However... I want to know... how good are you with a REAL demolitions expert like me?"

As soon as Ripper Roo hopped into the ring, Bean held out a bomb as Ripper Roo looked determined. Ripper Roo gave a crazy laugh.

"Let's do this." Bean smirked.

 **COVER YOUR EARS, KIDS! IT'S ABOUT TO GET LOUD!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Bean started by tossing bombs right at Ripper Roo as Ripper Roo started hopping around on his cane as Ripper Roo started to toss a Nitro box at Bean. The Nitro box exploded right in Bean's face, knocking him back a bit. Bean watched as Ripper Roo started to then place some TNT boxes which started counting down from six as Bean was careful to avoid the TNT on the floor.

Bean slid over as he pulled out another bomb and tossed it at Ripper Roo, throwing the blue kangaroo mutant off his game and causing him to fall off his cane. Ripper Roo looked down at the floor panel to see that he was on a TNT floor panel. But before the panel could explode right on Ripper Roo, he just hopped right out of the way and headed straight for Bean, getting back on his pogo stick cane.

Bean gave a smirk. "So, looks like you are a pretty smart cookie, aren't you?"

 **(50 Seconds)**

Bean then ran up to Ripper Roo as he jumped up and started pecking the blue mutant creature with his beak, causing Ripper Roo to fall down. Bean then threw in two more bombs to make them explode in his face.

It was right then and there the top hat and glasses came off, revealing yellow hair atop Ripper Roo's head. Ripper Roo then gave out another crazy laugh as he started hopping around, producing Nitro boxes and throwing them around with his feet.

"I don't know how you're doing that with your feet, but it's very impressive!" Bean said as he ran around, ducking every Nitro crate being thrown right at him. Bean smirked as he pulled out a few more bombs and threw them straight at Ripper Roo, causing Ripper Roo to get hit by the exploding impact on the bombs.

Ripper Roo was starting to see meat with wings flying around as he looked momentarily dazed.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Seeing an opportunity to strike, Bean ran over and poked Ripper Roo hard with his beak yet again. Ripper Roo recovered as he turned back to his 'Dr. Roo' persona as he jumped around on his cane, this time throwing down some TNT boxes.

Bean shook his head as he jumped on the box, causing the countdown from 3 to start. "Please, Mr. Roo, like I've seen this done before!"

Bean jumped off the TNT box as the TNT exploded with Ripper Roo looking back in surprise. Ripper Roo gave a frown as he threw yet another Nitro box at Bean, causing Bean to yelp and dodge roll around the incoming Nitro crate.

Of course, being the Dynamite Plant, bombs would randomly drop out in the arena... which Ripper Roo learned the hard way as a couple of bombs dropped on his head and exploded in his face. Before he knew it, he turned back to his crazy self.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Ripper Roo started laughing once again as he kept throwing more Nitro crates, more of a barrage than per usual as Bean started to fly up and dodge them.

"You may be predictable, but you're hard to dodge!" Bean said as he kept throwing more bombs at the jumping Ripper Roo.

Bean then got hit by a stray Nitro box as it exploded in his face, causing him to fall down and rub his head. "Oohhh... that smarts..."

Bean then got up and recovered as he ran up to peck Ripper Roo in the face once again... but not before three more bombs came down and hit both on the head, causing them to explode in impact to their faces.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Ripper Roo went dazed for a moment before turning back to Dr. Roo. He was about to use his cane again but Bean quickly recovered and bit the cane, snapping it in two. Ripper Roo's eyes went wide as he looked at the remains of his cane. Ripper Roo gave a frown as he started tossing more Nitro crates, getting Bean down in the process.

Ripper Roo started laughing like crazy as he hopped over and decided to use his own body to slam right on Bean. But Bean, seeing Ripper Roo jumping up high, merely rolled out of the way where Ripper Roo's face got introduced to the cold ground... and a couple more bombs exploded in Ripper Roo's face, turning him crazy once more.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Bean then took a deep breath as he saw Ripper Roo give out his insane laughter before tossing two more TNT crates as Bean jumped on all two of them and hopped towards Ripper Roo, using his beak to peck Ripper Roo once again.

 **(5...)**

Bean then grabbed Ripper Roo by the collar of his straitjacket.

 **(4...)**

Bean raised his head as Ripper Roo looked up in curiosity.

 **(3...)**

Bean then slammed his head right at Ripper Roo, causing Ripper Roo to back away, a little dazed.

 **(2...)**

Ripper Roo slowly walked backwards towards the TNT crates which looked ready to explode.

 **(1...)**

Sometimes, people can have off days when it comes to explosives. For Ripper Roo, he didn't think he'd have such a day...

 **KABOOM!**

...but he did as he got sent flying out of the arena.

 ** _KO!_**

Ripper Roo then crashed into the wall as he turned back to his Dr. Roo persona. Ripper Roo merely rubbed his head with his feet as he turned to see the laughing Bean walking out of the arena.

"Man, that was a pretty intense fight!" Bean laughed as he put his arm over Ripper Roo. "Sorry about your cane, I'll be sure to replace it!"

Ripper Roo cocked his head, in curiosity.

"Of course, you were also good with explosives! I will admit, you know them pretty well! No wonder Cortex had you as a minion!" Bean smiled. "I think we can be great business partners, Mr. Roo! You help me get my Dynamite Plant in business, and we'll talk about your fees! What do you say?"

Ripper Roo paused to think about it... then gave a happy nod and laughed as he offered his foot to shake.

Bean smiled as he took his hand and shook Ripper Roo's foot. "Glad to do business with you!"

Ripper Roo gave a jolly laugh... though, with his laughter being as it is, who could tell the difference? Anyway, Ripper Roo stood tall and bright.

"Well... you may be good... but I'm still going to need someone who loves explosives more than us... I need something that can be a good bang!" Bean said.

All of a sudden, as if on cue, a black haired humanoid like figure with wild eyes, a green jacket and a blue plunger in his hands, gave a maniacal laugh as he said, "Did someone say bang?"

Bean and Ripper Roo yelped as the humanoid figure pushed the plunger down as an explosion happen, all three figures being sent to the wall. Bean groaned as he turned to the new figure. "Crazy Harry, right? You're one of the Muppets, aren't you?"

The figure, known as Crazy Harry, gave a laugh. Bean and Ripper Roo looked at each other... then smiled as they turned to the dynamite loving maniac. Bean then said, "Boy, do we have something for you!"

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _BEAN THE DYNAMITE_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 3 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **Both are martial artists in their own right... and both of them are aware of magic! But the question is, can one of these people prove which is the better martial artist?**_

* * *

And that is this episode of Season 3 of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
